Notes In a Locker
by minimeredheadswims
Summary: Cammie Morgan had never really understood why everyone was drawn to her, but she didn't like it. Yes, she was popular and everyone liked her, but something was missing. But when a stranger in a yellow Camero showed up in town all that changed.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie woke up seconds before her alarm went off. She reached over and turned off the beeping monstrosity sitting on her bedside table. As she sat up she stretched her back before she swung her feet around to hit the fuzzy rug on the side of her bed. She plodded over to the window and through open the curtains. She glanced down at her mother's garden, admiring the **_myriad_** of blue and white flowers in bloom. She then walked into the bathroom across the hall and started the shower. She brushed her hair and tied it up in a top-knot before she hopped into the steamy shower.

When she got out the wrapped the towel around her waist and hurried into her room to get clothes for the day. She looked out the window to get the shock of her life, standing in the window of the house next door (which had been vacant for months) was a boy about her age, with dark (almost black) chocolate colored hair, and eyes that could set even the most priceless emeralds to shame. He smirked when he saw her looking at him, she grabbed her clothes and hurried back to the bathroom, her face the color of a ripe tomato. She got dressed quickly, her face still burning like a tomato. Curling iron plugged in and teetering **_precariously_** on the side of her counter, she began to do her make up while it heated up. She went for the natural look, a little foundation, some mascara, and eyeliner. Scaldingly hot curling iron in hand, she began to wrap chunks of hair around it, the finished product she had in mind being loose curls.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie hopped into her black Mustang convertible after a rushed breakfast and a quick goodbye to her parents. Pulling out of the garage she packed carefully not wanting to damage the car, which was the product of 7 months of tenaciously begging. Once clear, she shot off down the street, slowing down before she got to the next street. She always liked to get a burst of adrenaline before she sat in a desk for the next 7 hours. As she pulled into the parking lot, she could hear wolf-whistles coming from the pack of football players, her half-brother included (but Grant mostly just glared at those who whistled) , huddled around a new car she'd never seen, a lemon-yellow colored Camero. She hastened over to what was now quite a large crowd of boys that looked more like mountains than high school football players. (What, the offensive line at her school was very nosy?) She pushed her way to the front of the crowd before looking up at Grant with those blue-eyes he could never say "no" to. "Hey Granty, care to tell your little sister, whom you love so much, whose car this is and why I have never seen it before?"

Grant just looked down at her and smiled, then he quickly sent his I'm-an-over-protective-older-brother-and-the-captain-of-the-football-team-and-if-you-touch-her-you-die look out to all the boys who were currently staring at Cammie (though she didn't see why, she was just wearing some cutoff's and one of Grant's old shirts she had cut into a muscle tank). "It's his," Grant said, jerking his thumb towards some guy between her. She turned around and almost fainted.

Leaning on the hood of the car, was the boy from that morning. She blushed bright red and pushed her way back through the crowd, walking towards the school. Grant was chasing me and yelling for me to wait up, but her just stuck my elbows out and pushed my way through the sea of students in the hallway. She saw Mr. Edwards standing in the doorway of his classroom and involuntarily shuddered. He always gave her the creeps, with his draconian punishments and death glares. She felt someone grab her elbow and turned around ready to attack, but relaxed when she saw her best friends Bex, Liz, and Macey.


	3. Who's who and what's what

**I know some of you are asking for longer chapters, but I already had this written and haven't had much time. I know it's just a filler chapter but I'll try to have something substantial out by the weekend. **

She had known Bex since she was and infant, the two had grown up together since their parents were best friends. Liz was a genius as sweet as could be but was pretty much the clumsiest person alive, she had met Bex and Cammie in seventh grade when she transferred to Gallagher-Blackthorn Academy from some school called Roseville Middle School, because "it wasn't challenging enough". And then there was Macey, she had transferred in the middle of Sophomore from Colgan Academy in upstate New York; at first the girls had thought her to be a guileful, rich, spoiled girl who didn't deserve their friendship, but as the year went on the four became inseparable.

Now, you're probably wondering why the school is called Gallagher-Blackthorn instead of just Gallagher or Blackthorn. The story goes back to when the two schools had just started, they were sworn rivals, but the two founders Gillian Gallagher and some guy (no one really knew who he was) decided that instead of having their schools destroyed by students playing pranks, to merge the two schools and that is how Gallagher-Blackthorn came to be.

**Tomorrow I am asking one of my best friends to Sadie's so wish me luck! **

**With Love ~Red (yeah I ain't tellin' y'all my name)**


	4. New Kid

The foursome watched as the crowd parted as they walked by allowing for a clear path to walk through. Boys drooled over Macey, reveled in the amazingness of Bex's body, and smiled at Liz, but no one looked at Cammie. No one ever did. Yes she was pretty, she was gorgeous, but if she didn't want someone to look at her, she was pretty much invisible. That was why her friends called her the chameleon.

Once they arrived at their lockers, a strip of four lockers side by side, they stopped. Leaning against Cammie's locker, was a tall, broad shouldered boy, with almost black brown hair and green orbs in place of his eyes. She shuddered internally; it was the boy from this morning. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she looked at the boy who was staring at her. Her, not Macey or Bex or Liz her, the girl no boy ever looked at.

"Can I help you?" she asked him shaking the off the butterflies in her stomach.  
"Yeah this is my locker but I can't get it open. I undid the lock but something is stuck. I think," he said with a smile, embarrassed that he couldn't get the locker open. He looked like a football player, with his broad shoulders and his roughly 6'4" height, Cammie had to crane her neck to look up at him. His teeth were in perfect white rows, gleaming.

"Ummm, no its not. This has been my locker all year and well the reason you can't get in is because I have an extra lock on the inside that only responds to my voice when I say a special word."

"Oh so you're my locker buddy. The office said they sent you a letter, there were no more open lockers and since we have the same schedule. That way you could be like my buddy slash guide slash really pretty girl I follow around."

"Wait, you mean that the letter was real? I thought it was just Nick and Jonas trying to play a trick on me. Please tell me they hired you for a couple hours to bug me and then never show up again."

"Nope, you're stuck with me for Goode" he said with a smirk. "By the way what happened to that pretty little dress you were wearing this morning, you know the one that was made to look like a towel, it was pretty hot."

Cammie's cheeks flushed bright red and she looked down at her feet. "Fine, I'll share the locker with you." With that she leaned in towards her locker and said, "cupcakes"

"Cupcakes," the kid said with a laugh. "That's the best you could think of? Anyway you're gonna have to program it to accept my voice too, in case you're not here one day or something, so I can get my books."

"Why would I want to do that...", that was when she realized she didn't know the idiot's name.

"Zach, Zachary Goode," he said pointing to himself with that annoyingly hot smirk.

"Wow, James Bonde fan much," she retorted back quickly.

"Maybe I am, Cameron Morgan."

Cammie was stunned how did he know her full name, or even her name in general.

"How did you know my name?"

He just pointed at himself and responded with that stupid smirk, "Spy," and turned on his heels and walked over to Grant. Grant slapped him on the back and the two started talking as if they had known each other forever.

Cammie just leaned back against her locker, before the girls came over next to her and Bex asked "Towel dress?" At the same time Macey said, "Who was that and where did he come from?"

Cammie shook her head and said, "Long story. Now if you could excuse me, I have to go guide, Mr. Zachary Goode to our next class, and all of our classes after that." With that she stalked over to where Grant and Zach were standing talking amiably. She grabbed Zach's arm and pulled him away from Grant, ignoring the protests from both the boy she dragged down the hallway as well as the weird looks she got from everyone in the hallway.


	5. Some History and Explanations

**I kept forgetting to do this sooooooo... Disclaimer! Everything is Ally Carter's except for the storyline and any new characters I come up with in my little pea brain :)**

In class she plopped down into a desk in the back corner, unfortunately for her, Zach sat next to her. _UGH!_ The five-minute bell rang and soon the other students began to file in. Bex sat in front of her with Grant in front of Zach. No one really knew what was up with those two, Bex and Grant that is. One day they were all over each other constantly flirting and the next day all they did was glare at each other and jab at each other for everything.

The bell rang and Professor Buckingham walked in, Cammie could tell by the way she walked that Buckingham's bad hip was hurting her again. Buckingham walked up to the board and began to talk about the Crucible or something like that, Cammie pretty much zoned out thinking about what life would have been like if she hadn't caught her boyfriend Josh cheating on her.

_~Flashback~_

_She had been walking down the hall after staying late at swim practice and was going to her locker to grab her chemistry book. When she turned the corner she saw a scene that ruined her life, pressed up against her locker were her boyfriend Josh and his "best friend" Dee Dee. Cammie turned around and ran ignoring Josh's yells of protest. She ran out the front doors of the school and straight into Grant. He took one look at the tears running her face and ran into the school screaming about murdering Josh. To this day Cammie didn't know how he had known that Josh was the one who had made her cry but what she did know was that Josh came to school the next day with a black eye, busted lip, broken arm, and a bruised rib. Before that day Cammie and Grant's relationship had been a little rough, but from then on he protected her like any older brother should. _

**All done! Hope you liked it! Just kidding here's a little bit on the Grant-Cammie family situation.**

_Now in case you're wondering about the relationship between Grant and Cammie, here we go: Cammie's mom Rachel Morgan married her husband's best friend, Joe Solomon, after Matthew Morgan had been killed in a car accident while on a business trip in Rome (_this is where his grave was right?). _Joe had adopted Grant Newman a couple of year before when his parents disappear (no one knew what had happened). Therefore Grant Newman was the son of Joe Solomon who was married to Rachel Morgan who was widowed by Matthew Morgan who was the father of Cameron Morgan... Whew take a breath. _

**Now I'm done for real! For all of you that wished me luck in asking my friend to Sadie's, he said Yes! We're going shopping for our outfits this weekend, you have no clue how hard it was to figure out what we were gonna wear. Everyone on our swim team is trying to help plan. His best friend's ideas included: Lelo and stitch (me as stitch), Batman (me) and cat woman (him)... Yeah our friends are weird. But I need ideas so PM me if you have any!**

**Luv ya~ Red**


End file.
